RED
by Hope-ItsyBitsySpider
Summary: Nowhere is unaffected; not even the highly guarded Toto Empire. Post Extinction, with Afterlife and Retribution elements. Title is unoriginal. I know.
1. Awoken

**Resident Evil: Dolls**

**1) Awoken**

**Fandom: Resident Evil Movie-Verse x Dolls**

**Characters: Shikibu Seiju, Usaki Todo, mentions of others**

**Summary: Seiju wakes up in the hospital with no memory of anything... which includes the zombie apocalypse happening everywhere.**

**Prompt: Dead Leaves**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: I admit, this intro was directly inspired by TWD. I am writing this purely for my own amusement, because I love both of these universes quite a bit. But don't worry; after the intro, the similarities are few and far between, and likely purely coincidental. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and _Resident Evil _and_ Dolls _do not belong to me, but to Naked Ape, Capcom and all associated thus. I am responsible for creating the situation, and the storyline only. Please do not take and use or post elsewhere without my express permission. Thank you.**

xXx

Winter was in the air. It was one of those mornings in late fall, when the world began to wake to the scent of frozen earth, and iced-over dead leaves scattered around.

Except... everything was... _off_.

Seiju walked slowly down the deserted street, staring around at the debris; cars crashed into street poles, severed limbs dotting the asphalt, stray bits of paper, or empty bullet casings. His fingers tightened in the fist they'd become when he wasn't paying attention, even as his free hand jerked to release the weight up his sleeve.

_What's happened here...?_ He frowned and lifted his free hand, tugging a cell phone out of his pocket.

He dialed, and waited with the receiver to his ear. No answer. Another number, with the same result. Answering machine. A third, his shoulders slumping, but then, "_Seiju_?!"

"Usagi-kun!" he gasped, voice low as he wandered away from the hospital parking lot.

"_You're alive... where are you?_"

It was immediately apparent that, whatever had happened while Seiju was out of it, Usaki was... different. More emotional. _How much time has passed?_

"Um, I'm... at the hospital. Just outside it, actually." He quickly went over waking up in his bed to the deserted place, to finding his uniform in a bag that had been kicked under his hospital bed. "And then I left the building. Well, I looked for someone, but... no one was there."

Usaki's breath blasted over the receiver, and there was a tense murmur in the background on the other end. "_Seiju. He's alive. He... yes_," was the muffled report from the blond. A pause, then Usaki was speaking to him again. "_Can you get to HQ? Taicho, Igarashi, and a few others are all here. You'll have to use the special entrance; we're surrounded on all sides._"

"Surrounded?!" Seiju yelped, as there was an indecipherable argument on the other end. "Wai- by _who_?!"

"_Who? What do you __**mean**__, who? The un-_"

The only warning Seiju had was the soft sound of shuffling off to the side, just behind him. He dropped the phone as he whirled, and the zombie pounced.

xXx

**I have had... _far_ too much fun playing with these two universes. XDD**

**Now, a few warnings. This _will_ contain shonen ai and shojo ai, but it will also have het. I have a number of pairings in mind, but I won't really be focusing much on them. Mostly, I'm having a lot of fun smashing zombies and pitting my characters into terrifying situations where they have to BAMF it up to survive...**

**…. ... SO much fun. Anyway, this story is dedicated to my lovely Ari, whom I love more than anyone else in the world. Xoxoxoxo, dear!**

**To everyone else, please review, and pose all questions at that time. Thank you!**


	2. Knocked Around

**Resident Evil: Dolls**

**Knocked Around**

**Fandom: Resident Evil Movie-Verse x Dolls**

**Characters: Seiju, Alice**

**Summary: Seiju has his first taste of the undead... and a bomb.**

**Prompt: Running Up That Hill**

**A/N: See? Not-similarities already. Told ya. And look! IT'S ALICE.**

**Disclaimer: Characters and _Resident Evil _and_ Dolls_do not belong to me, but to Naked Ape, Capcom and all associated thus. I am responsible for creating the situation, and the storyline only. Please do not take and use or post elsewhere without my express permission. Thank you.**

xXx

The metal weight left Seiju's hand without a single thought, tugging the razor wire along, until the creature's head rolled on the ground. He jerked his hand back, half planning on snatching the phone up again, but there was just no time.

The creatures were everywhere. Decaying, hungry things, straight out of his worst nightmares. All swarming together, seeking fresh meat a la Seiju.

He turned and ran; it was the only decision he could make, and ended up being the right one. As he crested the hill he'd been running up, there was a loud, sound-barrier-breaching _kaboom! _behind him. Automatically, he was diving forward, feeling the hot burn against his skin as the resulting air pressure tossed him along like a discarded doll.

He landed on a car, feeling a tell tale _crack _in his dominant wrist. _Ow. _He couldn't see straight either; his head hurt (concussion, it must be).

"C'mon! Don't just lay there!" a feminine voice barked in English, with all the authority of any commander.

In reaction, he was rolling off the car and stumbling when he reached his feet on the blacktop. A small hand closed around his bicep and started hauling him along without his consent. Not that he really had enough sense at the moment to give it anyway.

xXx

**I'm late! Was supposed to post yesterday... oh well. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
